Hot Day
by sockwantstodie
Summary: [Patrick Hockstetter x Genderless Reader] The others were busy avoiding the heat by staying home, save for Patrick. Which is why he was the only one to show up at my door and suggest the idea of hanging out.
1. Part 1

Your air conditioner was barely drumming along as you laid there, sweaty skin sticking to the couch. A small fan was beside you, blowing cool air on your face, which helped some but not enough.

A loud ding suddenly sounds around you, causing you to groan as you push yourself up off the couch, wincing as your skin unsticks itself. You quietly walk over to the door as the doorbell rings again and unlock the door. Before you have a chance to open it yourself, the person on the other side opens it for you. You're about to go grab a rolling pin or something, thinking it was an intruder, but that fades when Patrick's head is poked in through the door. He didn't look sweaty at all, despite the sweltering heat outside. You squint at him, annoyed as you place your hands on your hips.

"I thought someone was gonna break in and murder me." You snap at him

"Don't get your hopes up, doll." He jokes

You roll your eyes and step away from the door, allowing him to open it just enough to step inside. He shuts the door behind him with his foot. You turn and make your way back over to the couch, throwing yourself onto it.

"So, what're you here for?" You ask "Henry not letting you bug him so you figured you'd come bug me?"

"Geez, don't get so hurt. You're always gonna be my 2nd favorite target." Patrick grins

"Mhm." I him back, annoyed

"I was gonna suggest going to the Barrens, but I see you're busy." He sighs fakely

You push yourself upright and off the couch so you could turn to look at him. You squint at the obviously acting boy.

"Last time you suggested the Barrens to me you tried to drown me." You huff

"Not on purpose." He shrugs nonchalantly

"You held my head under the water!" You argue

"You let me do it." He shrugs again

You groan in frustration as Patrick walks over to you. He squats down and pokes your cheek a couple of times, which causes you to swat his hand away.

"C'mon, don't hold grudges. It'll be fun." He insists

"If I go will you stop touching me?" You huff

"I make no promises." He replies

"Whatever." You scoff, waving him away

You once again push yourself up off the couch. You walk over to your shoes rack and bend over to grab your shoes.

"Nice view."

You grab an extra shoe and throw it at Patrick, who was now sitting splayed out on your couch. He moves his head to the side and dodges it, making you once again groan in frustration. You plop yourself down on the floor and slip your shoes on over your already sock covered feet, now determined not to give him any sort of "show".

After standing back up, you turn to him, seeing he was already standing beside you.

"Ready to go?" You ask

"Always." Patrick smiles

"Don't try to drown me this time or I'm telling Henry." You tell him

As you speak, you open the door and walk out front. You didn't have to tell your parent(s) where you were going because they were off at work.

"Oh and what will _he_ do? Patrick questions

"I dunno, hopefully beat your twig ass." You reply

Patrick laughs at this as you both make your way onto and down the sidewalk. You stuff your hands into the pockets of your shorts.

"So what's the plan?" You ask

"Not sure."

"Of _course_." You roll your eyes

You eventually make it to the Barrens. The darkness of the trees and the overgrowth making you a bit nervous. Maybe this wasn't a great idea, after all those stories of kids going missing had come out last year. You fidget with your hands as Patrick starts climbing over the railing.

"Coming?" He asks

"Eh.. well.. second thought.. maybe is should go home. Parents are probably wondering where I am an-" You interrupt yourself with a squeal "- ** _Patrick what the fuck! Put me down_**!"

"Sure doll." He chirps

Patrick is quick to pick you up and toss you down the hill. You squeal as you go rolling over twigs, leaves, and grass into the pile of more leaves, grass, and twigs below. You rub your arm, which you had landed on and hiss. Patrick surfs his way down to the ground below. He helps you up off the ground and onto your feet much to your frustration.

"You're an asshole." You hiss

You punch him in the chest harshly, causing him to flinch. Patrick still chuckles at your frustration though as he stood hunched over holding his stomach.

"Shit, you still have that arm on you, don't you?" He comments

"Yeah, now don't make me use it." You threaten

Patrick chuckles again and straightens himself back up. His eyes suddenly light up, which is never really a good sign. Patrick grabs your hand and starts dragging you off into the Barrens.


	2. Part 2

_It's about fucking time I finished this. I'm sorry it took so long but I had no idea how to end it. So, I just said fuck it and went wherever my thoughts took me. Sorry for any mistakes, I'll clean this up sometime later on._

* * *

Your hurried speed walking slowed to a nice stroll as you approached the lake. It hadn't taken all that long for the two of you to arrive at the Barrens with the swift pace (courtesy of Patrick's long ass spider legs) that you had been going at. Curiously, you peer over it, gazing at the other side satisfactorily as your eyes skim over the shoreline.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?" Patrick asks

"Depends on the game." You reply, a bit more cheerfully than you had anticipated

"I'm thinking hide and go seek." He suggests

You turn turn to face him, eyeing him with all the suspicion you could express through a stare and an unimpressed facial expression. Patrick doesn't say anything else as he stared back at me, clearly waiting for me to say the next line.

"Hide and go seek?" You repeat

"Yeah," He replies "You should hide first though."

"Why, so you can ditch me?" You huff out "In your dreams, Hockstetter. I'm not dying in the Barrens today."

You cross your arms over your chest in a firm manor. There was no fucking way in hell that Patrick was just gonna lure you into playing a game of hide and go seek that gets you lost and die in the fucking _barrens_ of places. Patrick just chuckles in response.

"Have a little faith in me, won't cha?" Patrick presses "I wouldn't leave _right_ away."

I roll my eyes and proceed to turn my attention back to the lake. I really wish he would stop trying to get me killed all the time.

"In your dreams, Hockstetter." I dismiss him

"Dreams can come true." He adds

" _No_ ," I say firmly

"Well, if you're gonna be difficult.." Patrick trails off "Then maybe, you should cool down!"

Before you could even turn to look at him in order to ask what he meant, you suddenly find underwater. Panicked, you swim up to the surface as fast as your body would allow. You know, because once upon a time this was how your local neighborhood Hockstetter had tried to drown you.

A million thoughts run through your head as you reach the surface. Part of you waited for his hands to dive into the water to try and keep you under. Which meant that you were partually surprised when you reached the surface completely unharmed. You cough and sputter, the sound of laughter coming from in front of you as you wipe the lake water out of your eyes. You cough a bit into your head and shake your head to try a get your hair out of your face so that you could see him.

Patrick stood with his hands on his knees, struggling to catch his breath. Honestly he looked like was about to fall in, judging by how hard he was laughing.

 _Ah_ , _an idea_.

You swim over to the bank and push yourself up on the small dock. You just barely managed to hold yourself up long enough to grab him by the hand and drag him into the water with you. You laugh as he goes under, just as you had done.

Patrick surfaces swiftly, no longer laughing but instead spitting out some lake water as he coughs.

"Yeah, maybe hide and go seek _was_ a better idea." You mock "At least I had a sixty seven percent chance of not getting soaked."

You turn your attention away from Patrick, feeling utterly victorious. You place your palms flat on the small dock just as you had done before you'd pulled Patrick into the water. With a mighty heave, you hoist yourself up onto it and flip yourself over.

You glance over to Patrick, finding his piercing blue eyes trained on you.

"What?" I ask

"You're really hot," He answers bluntly

You roll your eyes, ignoring the blush that was trying to creep onto your cheeks thanks to his abrupt comment.

"Very funny, Patrick." You retort "Lemme guess, your thing with Henry isn't working out so now you're gonna hit on me?"

Patrick's usual Cheshire grin returns to his face as he laughs his usual maniacal cackle. You watch him, remaining as neutral as you could in this situation while he howls like a wolf does at a full moon.

"Well, you don't seem to mind it all that much." He fires back

"I do. I mind it very much so." You protest

"Oh really?" He challenges

"Yeah," You confirm, confidently

Patrick swims over to you. Quickly, you pull your feet out of the water and onto the dock where I hug your legs against your chest so that Patrick couldn't drag you into the lake. You eye him cautiously as he slaps his palms down onto the dock. He repeats the actions that you'd done to climb on and after that was all said and done, Patrick finally plops himself right beside you.

"Then you won't have a problem rejecting me if I kiss you, right?" He says

Your eyes widen in surprise. Was he serious? Or just messing with you? This question ate away at you as you blankly stared, surprise written all over your face most likely. You scan his face, trying to crack the code on whether he was joking. And yes, you did manage to get your answer.

After having taken too long to completely process his words, Patrick scoots himself closer to you. You watch, in a complete daze, as he leans even closer, reaching his hand out to you. With surprising gentleness, his hand settles itself on your cheek and soon enough, those chapped lips of his that he spent all his time licking, were pressed against yours.

But just as it had started, it was over.

Patrick sat back, grinning and beaming as he stared at you.

"Well now," He whistles "Don't tell me that you _like_ me

"I don't–! I just– That just came out of nowhere!" You argue, flustered

"So you would definitely mind if I did it again?" He questions

"Yes!" You exclaim "I would!"

"That's a damn shame," Patrick says, feigning a pout "Cause I think I just might do it again."

Patrick scoots closer to you, and you lower your legs back to where the dangled into the water. The leg he'd crossed underneath his other one now pressing itself up against my thigh as he completely removed all space between us. Patrick once again places his hand on my cheek, his eyes flickering from mine to my lips and then back again. He leans in, a lot quicker this time. But, this time, I turned away.

"Don't look away from me now." He whispers softly "You gotta finish what you started."

"Finish what?" You ask, confused

He turns your head back so you could look at him. Patrick continues leaning in, managing to get close enough for you to feel his shallow, warm breath against your lips.

"This." He tells you

He closes the gap completely and you freeze up yet again. What were you even supposed to do in this situation? You're making out with the towns most feared resident on a dock in the barrens while everyone else is probably at home with their AC. Patrick pulls away once again, pressing his forehead against yours as he stared into your puppy dog eyes.

"Still nothing, huh?" Patrick comments "That's boring."

"I-I.." You take a deep breath "I should go."

You go to stand up, but Patrick grabs your wrist and pulls you back down into his lap. He wraps his arms around you and buries his face in the back of your shoulder. A warm fuzzy feeling spreads in your stomach as he holds you.

"Stay." Patrick commands

Hesitantly, you take one of his hands into yours, deciding to quietly play with it. He chuckles before peaking up at you.

"I knew you liked me." He chuckles

"I do not!" You defend "You just won't stop kissing me!"

He retracts the hand I was playing with and grabs my chin with it. He pecks my lips, most likely out of spite.

"You taste like [random flavor], I have a right to taste it." He replies

"Patrick you can't just keep–" I'm interrupted almost immediately

"I can." Patrick dismisses "You're not arguing with it."

"I was literally just arguing with it." You huff

"But you don't pull away." He argues

"So?" I ask

"So," He starts off before concluding with "I'm gonna keep doing it."

"Fine." I give in "Just don't try to drown me."

"No promises." He replies


End file.
